Addiction
by Jersey07
Summary: L'addiction de Sherlock était parfaitement claire. Celle de John, en revanche, restait un mystère... Johnlock, SLASH. Rated M pour être certaine.


**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing: **Holmes/Watson  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Lemon.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction appartiennent à la franchise "Sherlock" ainsi qu'aux producteurs. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.  
**Résumé: **Tous les êtres humains ont une faiblesse, une addiction. Celle de Sherlock était parfaitement claire. Celle de John, en revanche, restait un mystère.

• **Addiction • **

Sherlock faisait les cents pas dans le modeste appartement qu'il louait avec son... collègue? Associé? Ami? Peu importait. John ne lui était d'aucune utilité à l'heure actuelle. Au contraire, il se contentait de lire son journal sans prêter aucune attention à Sherlock. Celui-ci allait bientôt devenir complètement fou.

John en connaissait la raison. Il était loin d'être aussi brillant qu'Holmes, mais il savait. Il ne fallait pas être médecin pour s'en rendre compte, simplement être un ami attentif. Le léger tremblement des doigts longs et fins de Sherlock, son humeur massacrante et la manière vaine dont il essayait de chasser ses pensées en faisant les cents pas. Il était en manque. Watson savait et n'importe quelle connaissance aurait donné à Holmes ce dont il avait besoin. Mais un vrai ami tel que lui, aussi difficile que cela était, n'aurait pas cédé pour tout l'or du monde. Il détestait voir Sherlock dans cet état, plus encore qu'il détestait être impuissant quant à l'assister dans son sevrage. La voix de Holmes brisa ses réflexions.  
_-"J'en ai besoin, Watson. Donnez-m'en!"_ lui ordonna-t-il, la voix dure. Le médecin le regarda brièvement, haïssant la façon dont le manque changeait le visage d'habitude si angélique de Sherlock. Watson refusa avant de replonger dans son journal, écoutant avec inquiétude la respiration du détective qui s'emballait.

Lorsqu'il avait vu que la situation dérapait lourdement, le médecin n'avait pas hésité. Il avait choisi la méthode radicale: celle de couper Holmes de sa tendancieuse manie d'un geste sec. Il ne restait plus un paquet de cigarettes dans leur appartement, plus un seul patch de nicotine. Rien qui ne puisse ramener Sherlock à replonger. Il avait strictement interdit à Mrs Hudson de lui en fournir, sachant très bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle prendrait pitié sur le pauvre jeune homme qui aurait pu être son fils. Malgré tout, Watson était déterminé à ce qu'il ne replonge pas. Il avait même payé les libraires du coin, 50£ chacun afin qu'ils ne vendent pas à Holmes ce qu'il recherchait désespérément.  
_-"Pas une seule affaire, je vais devenir fou!"_ continua Sherlock, parlant dans le vide, se débarassant du poids qui encombrait son esprit. _"Que dit le journal?"_ demanda-t-il, sachant que Watson comprendrait qu'il ne s'intéressait guère aux potins mondains, mais qu'il cherchait désespérément un meurtre à se mettre sous la dent.  
_-"Rien, je le crains"_ répondit sobrement le médecin, avant de replonger dans les pages froissées. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Sherlock, ces prunelles qui pétillaient d'habitude avec tant d'intérêt, aujourd'hui remplacées par une sorte de fantôme noir et morne.  
_-"Ah, mais que font donc les gens normaux pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie?"_ expira-t-il en se laissant théâtralement choir sur le canapé, tournant le dos à Watson qui baissa son journal.  
_-"Des choses normales comme sortir, aller boire un verre entre amis..." _  
_-"Ennuyeux Watson, ennuyeux et pleinement monotone" _statua Holmes, calant sa tête dans un coussin en satin en grognant audiblement. Il replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, serrant le morceau de tissu comme s'il s'était s'agit de la gorge d'un ennemi. De celle de Watson. Il aurait tué pour une cigarette.

John le regardait, prostré ainsi comme un enfant qui avait peur du noir. Il se demanda si Sherlock souffrait, d'une souffrance autre que mentale. Cela arrivait parfois, dans des cas de dépendance extrême, mais il ne pensait pas que son ami en était à ce point. Lui, le considérait comme un ami. Il doutait que Sherlock en ait jamais eu un seul. Et comme il devait le détester à l'instant...  
_-"Vous voulez emprunter mon laptop?"_ proposa John, essayant de se défaire d'un peu de culpabilité.  
_-"Pourquoi? Lire les inepties que racontent votre blog ou tomber malencontreusement sur une publicité pour des patchs de nicotine?" _  
John ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'il entendit la remarque au sujet de son blog. C'était surtout le ton que Sherlock avait employé qui lui déplut fortement. Il était dur, froid, cassant. Cela aurait pu être habituel, mais cette fois-ci, il était sincèrement destiné à mettre John mal à l'aise. Après quelques secondes de silence, la voix de Sherlock s'éleva à nouveau, pleine de tristesse et de curiosité:  
_-"Pourquoi ne pas me laisser succomber?" _  
John soupira lourdement. Comment expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme détruise sa santé et sa vie sans exposer les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard? Comment lui dire qu'il détestait tout autant les périodes où il fumait compulsivement que les moments de manque que John lui faisait subir?  
_-"Je suppose que nous avons chacun nos addictions. Je refuse de vous voir succomber à quelque chose d'aussi destructeur"_ fut sa réponse pour le moins évasive.

Sherlock savait quand changer ses techniques lorsqu'elles se révélaient inefficaces. Il se retourna, fixant son compagnon de ses grands yeux bleus. Son regard n'échappa pas à Watson, qui déglutit péniblement.  
_-"John..." _murmura le détective, d'une voix suave enrobée de miel. Même si le médecin sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, il essaya de ne pas prêter attention à son ami. Ce dernier n'était absolument pas enclin à lâcher l'affaire. Il se leva, laissant tomber par la même occasion son peignoir bleu, le laissant dans ce pyjama que d'autres auraient trouvé ridicule. Watson aimait voir Sherlock le porter, c'était la seule chose habituelle chez un homme qui ne l'était pas. Le détective fit quelques pas vers son colocataire avant de s'arrêter une fois face à lui.  
_-"Que faites-vous?"_ demanda Watson, intrigué, levant un sourcil circonspect. Sherlock lui lança un petit sourire espiègle.  
_-"Je conduis une expérience..."_ lui répondit-il avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant le fauteuil où était assis Watson. Même dans ce mouvement, sa silhouette restait fluide et gracieuse, pensa le médecin qui ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Sherlock lui prit le journal des mains avant de le laisser choir à côté du fauteuil, le regard rivé à celui de John.  
_-"Vous avez dit que nous avions tous nos propres addictions..."_ lança-t-il, la voix sereine et maîtrisée comparé au souffle du médecin, qui s'était fait court et inégal. _"... Si je découvre la vôtre, me laisserez-vous succomber?" _demanda-t-il, sachant très bien qu'il obtiendrait satisfaction car le regard qu'il lançait à Watson était l'un de ceux qui lui permettaient de tout obtenir. Sherlock passa la langue sur ses lèvres en un mouvement rapide et sourit lorsqu'il nota le petit tressaillement de John qui osait à peine respirer.

Le jeune homme se décida à prendre son temps, torturant son ami comme celui-ci l'avait torturé car il avait compris depuis bien longtemps quelle était la faiblesse de Watson. Les pieds repliés sous lui, ses mains quittèrent ses genoux pour encercler les chevilles du médecin, avant de remonter sur ses jambes. Il se délectait de voir à quel point John semblait sous le choc, tout en étant incapable de se soustraire à l'étreinte. Le médecin agrippait avec force les accoudoirs du fauteuil et Sherlock posa les siennes celles de son ami.  
_-"Le toucher. Voilà votre faiblesse et votre addiction. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher..." _dit-il en caressant le revers des mains de John. _"Vous n'écrivez pas pour écrire, mais pour sentir les touches de votre clavier sous vos doigts. Vous éprouvez ce besoin de toucher les choses pour éprouver leur réalité. Je l'ai compris à la façon dont vous caressiez distraitement la première page du journal avec votre pouce..." _expliqua le jeune homme, tandis qu'il semblait rendre John complètement fou. Sherlock posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son compagnon, avant de promener l'arrête de son nez sur l'entrejambe de Watson, n'ignorant pas le soupir ni le gémissement guttural qu'il poussa. _"Tout comme j'ai remarqué le bouton usé de votre jeans, alors que le pantalon en lui-même ne l'est pas. Preuve que vous ouvrez et refermez fréquemment celui-ci, presque compulsivement"_ dit Sherlock, en faisant de même, laissant ses longs doigts ouvrir le vêtement avant de le faire lentement descendre, jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre son objectif.

John ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il était trop tard pour cacher son érection, trop tard pour donner la moindre explication cohérente quant à celle-ci. Sherlock menait le jeu et continua son argument, faisant s'effondrer les murs que John s'était efforcé de bâtir.  
_-"En ce moment même, vous agrippez les accoudoirs du fauteuil avec une telle force que vos poings deviennent blancs. Vous vous efforcez de garder le contrôle face à cette addiction de vouloir - d'avoir besoin - de tout toucher." _  
La voix de Sherlock était incroyablement profonde et son souffle se répercutait sur la peau laiteuse de John, qui n'arrivait plus à contenir les frissons qui l'envahissaient. Sherlock avait raison, comme toujours et le médecin s'efforçait d'agripper le tissu afin de ne pas céder à la tentation d'amener l'homme qu'il désirait tant au plus près de son corps. Il sentit l'air froid courir sur sa peau devenue si sensible, contrastant avec le souffle chaud de Sherlock et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour admirer le spectacle le plus lubrique et le plus magnifique qui lui eut été donné de voir.

Le jeune homme humecta ses lèvres lentement, donnant l'occasion à John de contempler son regard emplit d'un désir qui lui fit presque peur. La pièce plongée dans le silence ne répercutait que les battements effrénés du coeur de John, ainsi que son souffle court. Le détective, les mains sur les cuisses nues du médecin, lui offrit son sourire le plus carnassier. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il avait gagné bien avant que le jeu même ne débute, mais il semblait déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Et John n'avait plus le coeur à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Mais il empoignait le tissu du fauteuil comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de basculer dans une folie plus pure que celle de son compagnon. Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard plein de flammes que lui lançait Sherlock.  
_-"Maintenant, John... La question est de savoir si vous allez y succomber" _

Le petit sourire arboré par les lèvres fines et désirables de Sherlock, son regard tentateur et sa voix suave. C'était trop pour un simple mortel et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les mains de John quittent les accoudoirs du fauteuil avant de s'engouffrer voluptueusement dans les méandres de boucles ébènes que formaient les cheveux de Sherlock. Fermant les yeux, il laissa s'échapper un râle étranglé lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du jeune homme sur lui et ses doigts continuèrent leur course, faisant s'entortiller les boucles noires, caressant le cou diaphane du détective. Les gens n'avaient jamais compris sa drôle d'habitude de toucher tout ce qui lui passait sous les doigts. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre sa méthode. C'était comme une explosion de couleurs, de sens. Toucher lui permettait de matérialiser les choses, de les rendre réelles et presque immortelles. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, mais Sherlock était loin d'être personne.

Par son sens tactile, John cataloguait son compagnon, dessinant du bout des doigts le moindre de ses grains de beauté. Il captait la moindre rugosité de la peau si parfaite du détective, perçant des mystères qu'aucun oeil averti n'aurait pu déceler et l'emprisonnant ainsi pour toujours dans sa mémoire et dans son coeur.

•••

John regardait avec délectation les doigts de Sherlock tenir le mégot, tandis que ses lèvres fines s'enroulaient autour de celui-ci, laissant s'échapper des volutes de fumée dans l'air. La tête posée contre le torse du jeune homme, il sentit celui-ci vibrer délicieusement, sous le petit rire tendre de Sherlock.  
_-"Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas?"_ lui indiqua-t-il et John constata qu'il dessinait lascivement de petits cercles sur la peau de son amant. Le détective tira à nouveau sur son mégot, poussant un long soupir satisfait tandis que John regardait avec fascination le torse svelte se lever et s'abaisser sous sa respiration. Comme s'il tenait un pinceau, il dessina du bout des doigts le nombril de Sherlock, avant de remonter vers son sternum, brossant au passage l'un de ses tétons durcis, dont la couleur sombre contrastait avec la peau diaphane.

L'expérience, bien que délectable, n'avait pas empêché Watson de sauter à ses propres conclusions.  
_-"Tu savais où était le paquet de cigarettes."_ énonça-t-il. Ce n'était pas une question. Sherlock sourit, laissant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de John.  
_-"Oui. Je savais que tu ne prendrais pas le risque d'un sevrage aussi brutal. Je savais aussi que tu le cacherais dans le seul endroit où tu pensais que je n'irais pas chercher..." _  
La poche arrière de son jeans. Ayant réussi à cacher ses sentiments envers Sherlock, il pensait que jamais le détective ne s'aventurerait à fouiller ses poches, qui plus est lorsqu'elles étaient inaccessibles. Il sourit doucement, amoureusement, contre la peau de son amant. Sherlock prit une dernière bouffée de nicotine avant d'éteindre le mégot dans le cendrier posé à même le sol, là où ils reposaient enlacés sur le tapis, plongés sous la large couverture du canapé qui leur enserrait la taille. John, retrouvant sa faculté à réfléchir, fronça les sourcils.  
_-"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?" _demanda-t-il, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles océan de Sherlock. Celui-ci lui lança son plus beau sourire, les yeux pétillant d'un intérêt nouveau.  
_-"Peut-être que le but de tout ceci était de voir si tu allais succomber à la tentation..." _annonça-t-il, capturant les lèvres de John en un doux et langoureux baiser.

**• Fin •**


End file.
